A tiempo
by Vanu-chan
Summary: Ella tomó la correspondencia de su casillero. Pidió el ascensor. Llegó a su piso. Al entrar a su apartamento botó a un lado los sobres. Entre ellos un papel importante. Una carta que posiblemente hubiera salvado su vida. ¡Claro! De ser leída a tiempo.


**A tiempo**

Preparen pañuelos, una almohada y mucha, mucha paciencia.

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha & Co. no me pertencen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi quien se niega a cederme los derechos de autor.

**Actividad:** El regalo perfecto.

**Genero:** Drama/ Angustia/ Tragedia /Romance (ligero)

* * *

><p>Ella tomó la correspondencia de su casillero. Pidió el ascensor. Llegó a su piso. Al entrar a su apartamento botó a un lado los sobres. Entre ellos un papel importante. Una carta que posiblemente hubiera salvado su vida. ¡Claro! De ser leída a tiempo.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>A tiempo<strong>

Se sentó sobre la mesa con un trozo de pastel entre sus manos. Miró a su alrededor con algo de nostalgia. Su apartamento se sentía demasiado solo a pesar del bullicio en el exterior. Las luces apagadas. El cielo oscureciendo. No deseaba comprender en qué momento sus navidades se habían vuelto tan desoladas. El ánimo y la esperanza hace mucho decidieron abandonar su ser, dejándola sin motivación alguna. A penas y le gustaba salir a las calles. Sentía que tanta alegría y fiesta la resultarían abrumando. Ni siquiera adquiría la capacidad de mandar cartas a sus familiares.

De alguna forma sabia que las respuestas terminarían rompiendo su seco corazón.

Comió lentamente su pastel de vino. En cada bocado una sonrisa sincera y unos ojos llenos de añoranza se asomaban con intensidad. Le traía buenos recuerdos. El sabor dulce la hacía regresar años atrás cuando solía ser feliz. Cuando aun no lo había perdido todo. ¡Oh! Cuanto añoraba aquellas épocas de antaño. Dejó a un lado el cubierto que mantenía en su boca segundos antes con fervor. Suspiró con cansancio, levantándose de la mesa. Hecho una última ojeada a postre favorito y negó con su cabeza.

Exactamente ese momento, no era el indicado para recordar.

Recorrió el apartamento y se quedo mirando fijamente al exterior. Las familias salían a caminar, los grupos cantaban hermosos villancicos y las parejas compartían tiempo juntos. Apretó su mano contra el vidrio y al tiempo observó su reflejo. Patética. Allí sola, con ropas desordenadas y su cabello alborotado. Fijó su vista en sus propios ojos. Opacos, oscuros y con grandes marcas a sus alrededores. La palidez en su rostro era marcada. No podría traer a sus memorias con claridad cuando había sido la última vez que ingirió algo decente o que al menos la nutriera.

Se apartó de la ventana.

Caminó a su habitación y allí tomó los sobres que días antes retiro de su casillero. Pasó con aburrimiento uno por uno. Felicitaciones. Reclamos. Facturas. Buenos deseos y… se levantó de forma brusca. Esa letra la reconocía donde sea que fuera. Con afán buscó una navaja en su cajón. Temblándole las manos, abrió el sobre y de el cayeron de papeles. En el primero divisó un retrato de sí misma. Sin quererlo, se derrumbó y apreció aquel hermoso dibujo. ¡Lo recordaba! Esa persona lo había hecho para ella en una fecha como esa.

Recogió con afán la carta y llevó una mano a su boca, procurando ocultar su sorpresa.

_Querida Kagome:_

_Antes de que te asustes, quiero decir que ha sido tu mejor amiga quien te ha clavado un puñal en la espalda al darme tu dirección. Estuve recibiendo varias cartas tuyas que me ayudaron a continuar con mí día a día. No sabes lo feliz que fui al ver el portero llegar a mi oficina y entregarme un pequeño sobre azul con tu fragancia los primero de cada mes. Sin embargo, desde hace unos meses he notado que no llegan, lo cual me lleva a preguntar ¿acaso me has olvidado? No quiero extender, solo… querida estaré esperándote frente a la cafetería el día veinticuatro a las seis de la tarde. No importa si llegas tarde, esperare hasta las ocho, momentos antes de que salga mi vuelo a Madrid._

_Espera verte,_

_Inuyasha._

Un rio de agua salada corría a través de sus mejillas. Después de todo, parecía que para Santa fue una niña buena durante el año. El deseó que por tantos años esperó hacer realidad, venia envuelto en una preciosa carta. Un regocijo se apoderó de su corazón; sin embargo, ya parecía ser tarde. La noche pronunciada sobre el cielo se lo advertía. Buscó con desesperación su reloj.

19:30

Sin detenerse en su imagen personal, tomó un gabán de su perchero y salió de su apartamento. El corazón le latía a mil por hora. Los nervios comenzaban a invadirla lentamente y el frío de la calle lo sintió leve. Era tanto el vértigo que apenas prestaba atención a su alrededor. Todo parecía como uno de esos sueños locos que solía tener. ¿Con eso se arreglarían? Sacudió su cabeza de forma negativa. Eso era soñar demasiado ¿verdad? No podía ser tan perfecto o ¿si? Disminuyó su paso y el desconsuelo la azotó.

_Iban caminando bajo la puesta del sol. El tenía una herida en su brazo y ella torcido el tobillo. Las palabras sobraban en esa situación. Durante un corto trayecto Kagome deseó que el hombre frente suyo desapareciera; sin embargo, cuando se detuvo, algo ella se rompió. Con solo miradas se enfrentaron. Inuyasha se acercó a ella y se agachó dándole la espalda. La mujer dudó por unos segundos, para resultar sobre su espalda. _

_—¿Por qué? —preguntó con la voz quebrada, apangándose más al cuerpo masculino. Quería dejar grabada a fuego la esencia de ese hombre. No recibió respuesta y cambió consiguió preocuparse. —Tú herida…_

_—No digas nada. —La hizo callar con una voz severa. Kagome entendió a la perfección aquel tono._

_—No te pedí que te metieras —susurró ella. Un dolor se instaló en su parte trasera y entonces, cayó en a cuenta de que se encontraba en el suelo. — ¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó molesta._

_—Mañana me iré a Francia —anunció él, para luego darle la espalda._

Desde el momento en que todo terminó, hasta la actualidad, Kagome no podía evitar recordar aquella triste escena. No salió en días de su casa y apenas hablaba con las personas. De no ser por su mejor amigo, estaría en un estado vegetativo. Él la levantó con paciencia, le dio amor y cuidó de su cuerpo como ella ni se imaginaba hacerlo. No consiguió reír y divertirse como antes. Pero al menos ya no parecía una muerta en vida. ¿Realmente quería volver a ese estado? ¿Ser rechazada?

_—Nunca pierdas las oportunidades, o te arrepentirás._

Le dijo alguna vez su mejor amiga, tras verla rendida. Sus pies comenzaron a andar más rápido si su consentimiento. _Quiero verlo. Quiero verlo. _Mantenía ese egoísta deseo en su mente. Aun si le rompiera el corazón. Aun si le dijera que no la ama tanto como ella a él. No importaba. Las lágrimas continuaron fluyendo sin compasión. Tantos años reprimiendo las emociones, fueron suficientes para volverla una nada. Ahora, tenía la oportunidad de no dejar nada pendiente.

Lo logró ubicar desde lejos en el andén. Aun era el mismo de siempre, solo que con facciones más maduras. Inhaló profundo. Ya le faltaba poco. Aun así, un temor se apoderó de todo su ser. Inuyasha estaba tomando sus maletas. ¿Pensaba irse? No, no, ¡no! Sin medir sus actos, tomó un impulso. Algo que no esperaba. El pito y los frenos rechinantes de un auto se escucharon por todo el lugar. ¡Pero qué tonta y descuidada era! ¿Por qué no podía ser más racional y tranquila?

Las personas comenzaron a amontonarse alrededor de la escena. Su cuerpo le dolía como los mil infiernos. Sonrió con tranquilidad a todo el mundo y sentó. Las personas exclamaron ante su acción. — ¡Permiso! —se escuchó una voz desesperaba a través de la multitud. Su corazón dio un vuelto. Inuyasha la encontraría en su más patético estado. ¿Eso era justo? Mordió su labio inferior y con la voluntad que le quedaba se levantó, para comenzar a andar entre la multitud. Las extremidades le punzaban demasiado y su cabeza palpitaba de manera insistente.

_Quiero verlo. Quiero verlo. Quiero verlo._

Era su deseó. En ello ponía todas sus esperanzas, hasta que quedaron cara a cara. Él quiso tocarla, y ella con gusto se dejó, permitiéndose sentir ese tacto cálido. —Debemos llevarte a un hospital. — Kagome simplemente negó con su cabeza y a pesar de la sangre sobre su cuerpo, se avalanzo y se aferró al cuerpo masculino. Por un momento todo dejó de existir, exepto ellos dos. El ruido, los grito, la insistencia y las miradas acusadoras. Solo ellos dos. Como en los viejos tiempo. El aroma nostálgico de Inuyasha y el olor metálico de la sangre llegó a su nariz. No le incomodo. Solo sonrió. —Feliz navidad —habló de repente sorprendiendo al hombre.

Él reaccionó y correspondió el abrazo. Tal vez, pudo haber muchos reclamos. Algo así como tonta, estúpida o descuidada. Pero las palabras estaban atoradas en su garganta. Ir a un hospital tardaría y las heridas eran demasiado graves. ¿Qué más podía hacer? _Despedirse._ Ese era el momento que por muchos años buscó. Verla a los ojos y atreverse a decir adiós a quien le regaló momentos de felicidad. Su delicado cuerpo, su aroma a rosas. Tenía que dejarla ir. Pero ¿Por qué cuando venía a arreglar las cosas? No podía decir adiós así no más. No tan de repente.

—Feliz navidad —respondió con la voz apagada.

Las ambulancias se escucharon a lo lejos como un eco. Su momento se estaba terminando. —Este es el mejor regalo de navidad —expresó ella con una sonrisa en sus labios pálidos. Inuyasha, sin meditarlo mucho, de forma delicada levanto el rostro de la mujer en sus brazos y la besó, siendo correspondido al instante. En ese beso hubo desesperación, angustia, tristeza y amor. Mucho amor. No quería despegarse de esa boca, pues sabía que al hacerlo. Encontraría un cuerpo sin vida. Por eso exigió más. Tantos años desperdiciados.

—Gracias… —susurró ella sobre sus labios, para luego cerrar sus ojos eternamente.

Y en su rostro, se podía apreciar una hermosa sonrisa. Porque su mejor regalo llegó a tiempo.

**Fin.**

* * *

><p><strong>¿Les gusto? ¿Reviews? ¿Conejos? ¿Consejos? ¿Tomates?<br>**

**N/A: **A pesar de la hermosa tematica de navidad. No pude evitar hacer algo triste; sin embargo con esto quiero expresar, que no importa en que momento llegue el regalo. Siempre hay tiempo para el. Para mi, el mejor regalo es que esa personita especial me de un **feliz navidad**. Por eso una parte de la historia esta reflejada en mi. Espero que guste mucho.

Es triste lo se, pero el para el 25 les traeré una historia bien bonita que durara hasta año nuevo. Es de amor y algo de comedia. Así que paciencia.

Este final, así lo dejaré. Quería algo desgarrante, tanta cursileria y finales felices, me empezaban a abrumar. Espero no me quemen.

Hasta el 25.

**Matta ne!**


End file.
